


The Days and Nights of Mayor Sam

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Parents & Children, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wife had plans for him indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days and Nights of Mayor Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



When Samwise Gamgee, Mayor of the Shire, arrived home upon a warm springtide evening, his sons Merry and Pippin bounced up alongside him to open the round green door, and his daughters Goldi and Daisy kissed his cheeks and took his overcoat and valise. The others appeared from every room, shouting their hellos and wreathing their old Dad in their young arms, and as Rose-lass handed him a burbling Ruby his children gathered round him to conduct him to the dining-room.

Waiting in her place to the right of the table's head, Sam's wife Rosie smiled at him with shining grey eyes, just as she always and ever did from the first night he'd returned to her after his year away, and Sam felt the remembered weight of a mail-shirt and a soft ripple of warmth, his tired heart rousing within him as he returned her smile.

Sam sat in his customary chair, Elanor scooped Ruby from his arms, and the Gamgees of Bag End settled in to their supper. Between the deliciousness, the merriment, and his weary happiness, it took until the main dishes were being cleared for Sam to notice Rose-lass's blush, ruddy as her namesake, to see Elanor cast her silvery eyes slyly at her sister, then their mother, then Sam himself. Sam blinked, and was caught by the particular gleam of Rosie's eyes as she dimpled, her lashes swinging in the precise fluttery arc that had so flustered him as a tween. Heat shivering down his spine, Sam felt his face prickle with the same blush he'd passed down to his daughter, as he realized with fearfully delighted surprise that his wife had indeed made plans for him tonight.

After all the littles' goodnights, Sam kissed his elder children's foreheads and left them to their bedtimes, and let Rosie wind her arm through his and tug him, sedately but firmly, into the master bedroom. "So, Sam," she said, shrugging off her housecoat and folding it, "Yesterday a package came for us." She stripped off her nightshirt in its turn, curving her arms over her head as she stretched her spine, knowing the sight of her plump rosy loveliness always and ever made his heart skip a beat. "All the way from Mistress Pervinca Took of Great Smials." Rosie folded her nightshirt, a sly lilt in ver voice, looking just as if butter'd not melt in her mouth except for her lashes sweeping down over her sparkling eyes.

With Pervinca's birthday just past and her particular friendship with Rosie, Sam could just guess what sort of gift it might be indeed. "And not from Brandy Hall?" Sam wondered, casting his eyes up to the bolts still in the ceiling. Upon his namesake's birth, Master Merry the Magnificent, that most cheeky of Brandybucks, had given them a contraption of leather straps, which Sam had found slightly alarming but undeniably useful and Rosie had adored until it finally broke, dropping her hard upon her nine-months-pregnant belly and giving them a terrible fright. For three years running Merry's been threatening to send an even grander and sillier toy, and Sam's more relieved than disappointed it's never arrived. "So, what did our Mistress Took send the Mayor and his wife?" he asked, not yet blushing, not yet.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," was all the answer he got, and he obeyed, standing there before the bedroom door, listening to cloth softly shifting, the slide of Rosie's breath and quiet tread of her feet as she stepped up to him. She laid a velvet bag in his hand, then took his nightshirt by the hem and pulled it up off him. When he brought his hands down he felt the straight curved item within the bag, and now his cheeks began to heat with understanding.

"May I look?" Sam asked meekly, and Rosie chuckled, gripping his shoulders as she pulled herself tiptoe to kiss his eyelids. So released, he looked at the brown velvet sack, tugged loose its drawstring, and reached in to draw out a baton of silk-smooth ivory some two inches longer than his hand's diagonal, flared widely at the base and sleekly at the tip. He turned it, noting its perfectly matching width, as a flaming glow flared in his cheeks.

His folded nightshirt white in her rounded pink arms, his Rosie held her tongue, watched Sam blush, and waited. At length Sam managed to unstick his tongue to say, "So's this meant to keep you company when mayoring keeps me overnight in Michel Delving?"

"I think Miz Vinca should be cross with me were I that selfish." Rosie reached out to turn Sam's hand enough for him to see the signature carved into the base. "When she whittled this herself and all."

Sam had to surrender then, leaning back against the door, helplessly laughing. "Well, I'll never cross a lady of so many talents," he said, reaching out for Rosie.

She leaned smiling into his arms, pressing plushly to him as she kissed him. "And such a good memory," she wheedled, grinning wickedly. "Shall we try its fit?"

"Oh, my Rose." Who laid her hand to his burning cheek, warming herself upon his blush. "I thank you, and I'll thank our Pervinca, but tonight I'm honestly just so weary."

"Of course you are." Rosie tangled her fingers into Sam's to slip the toy from his hand, folding her free hand into his hold. "After three long days of mayoring and all. So come and rest," as she led him to their bed, past the nightstand where she'd set out the grease pot and some age-softened handkerchiefs, "and in the morning Elie and Rose-lass will tend the littles. Ruby's near weaned, she'll be fine. And you, Sam Gamgee," Rosie concluded, sitting him firmly down, her gray eyes glittering as she pressed her hand over his heart, "shan't leave this bed till the Sun's high in the sky."

All Sam could do was laugh his surrender, and say, "Yes, Mistress Rosie," swing his legs into the bed and kiss his wife. She smiled upon him as she snuffed the bedside candle, shimmied plushly over him and drew up the coverlet, draping her arm and leg across him, laying her soft curly head upon his shoulder. His hand upon his Rosie's above his heart, Sam went to sleep warm and well content.

*** 

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Rosie was chanting above him, half a moan and half a song, her fingers tangled tightly in his hair as ever, and he'd never yet minded the sweet burn of it. Snug between her soft thighs, his face redolently drenched, her nub stiff and trembling beneath his avid tongue, he groaned eager counterpoint as his prick twitched up to full readiness between his tight-tucked legs and his belly. He throbbed with the twitches, sweetly sore within after Rosie'd set the ivory toy to him with a will as she suckled him down, amazed at how he'd almost forgot how he liked to be filled up on occasion, to feel his peak echoing round the hardness within him.

He'd stammered as much and Rosie'd laughed and kissed his navel, shimmied up beside him and told him, "Just so," damp and shining in the firelight so that he had to kiss her from dimpled cheeks to smooth chin, milky full breasts to softly sagging belly, had to trace the marks of childbearing with his lips and to love her with his mouth in turn. And if now he felt the tiniest touch of pride at how his wife's arch words had all fallen away to joyful moaning, well, that was between him and his resurgent prick. It had been awhile since he'd been up twice of a night's tumbles, and as Rosie's cries tilted higher, just so, as she gasped his name pleadingly, Sam thought he'd surely make the most of it.

Rosie tugged and wriggled, Sam shoved himself forwards, and they wound themselves up in each other, their mouths meeting in a kiss tasting of their mingled pleasures, all her dear radiant flesh cushioning his as he snugged into her welcoming heat. Her moans tingling his mouth, her feet tucked behind his thighs, Sam's hips rolled once more in the timeless rhythm and his Rosie rose to meet him and entwine with him in pleasure till he didn't know where she left off and he began, till he hardly could tell her peak from his, till at last they collapsed breathless and delighted in each other's arms.

Upon having caught his breath a bit, Sam began to laugh for sheer joy, and though she pressed her fingers to his lips to hush him, Rosie laughed as well, quivering warmly in his arms. "Oh, my lass, my Rosie," Sam murmured, opening his eyes to see hers brighter by far than the grey dawn outside the window. "I feel almost a tween."

"That should make you youngest Mayor on record," Rosie teased, because she would, and Sam laughed again, kissing her beside her tart sweet mouth as she asked, "So I take it you liked it?"

Thus reminded, Sam turned to find the toy where it'd been kicked down among the sheets, gave it a swipe and laid it on the nightstand. "Somewhat," he allowed, so he might watch Rosie laugh again, her eyes sparkling above her hand as she muffled herself.

"Well, then, I shall have to let Miz Vinca know her gift outdid her brother's." Rosie tucked her hand over Sam's waist, and kissed his chin as he smiled.

"I wouldn't say that!" He felt his cheeks heat at the memory of the scarves Pippin had sent them for Yule before last, thinking of them tucked away in a drawer, wound softly around a straining wrist. "I think Thain Pippin did quite well by us." He turned as he spoke, as if to rise, so his Rosie could wind her plump strong arms around him and draw him back most bossily.

"Aye, and I'll tie you down with his gift if you try to rise before second breakfast." Laying a kiss to Sam's nose, Rosie reached up for a pillow, which she tucked beneath his head as she arranged herself around him, her bosom by his cheek, her arm across his collarbones, her fingers over his brow.

"I don't think I should lie in so late," Sam murmured for form's sake, resting his head upon Rosie's breast, closing his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. She merely hummed for answer, and he let himself doze off again, enwrapped in her warmth and brimful of sated joy, to dream of grey eyes and blue, sable curls and gold, boundless endless happiness.

 

*** 

A month later, with the springtide rising to summer, Sam knelt in the sunshine beside Frodo-lad, dividing the marigolds and potting up half of each for Frodo's birthday-gifts. So Rosie found them, and she laid her hand on her son's strong young shoulder as she asked, "Frodo my lad, go inside a quarter hour to give me and your Dad a moment?"

"Of course, Mam," Frodo said, standing up and dusting off his hands. Already as tall as Sam, he had to lean down to kiss Rosie's cheek, and as he went in Sam looked up with her to delight in one of their beautiful children.

Then Rosie turned her smile upon Sam, a secret tucked in its corner, and gave him her hand. Though he did his best to heft himself he couldn't deny the help. "I've news," she said plainly, "I need for you to pick out another pair of names."

Sam blinked, and then began to laugh as happiness bloomed within him, expanding like inward sunshine. "Oh my Rosie," he had to say as he wrapped his arms round her. "Oh, do you know what this means?"

"That I'll need to fetch the baby dresses back up before I can't fit through the storeroom door?" Rosie folded her arms between them, but still leant upon his chest.

"That we'll be tied with the Old Took!" Squeezing Rosie to him, Sam looked up at Bag End, home to his eleven children, now to be a dozen.

" 'Twas Mistress Adamanta as did the hard work," Rosie answered, wrapping her arms around him, and Sam nodded agreement, laughing too fully to speak, overflowing with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of awesome:
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?replyto=11509008
> 
> Sam/Rosie, bedroom creativity  
> or the epicness of Sam's and Rosie's bedroom adventures. 
> 
> They had thirteen kids, more than anyone else in the history of middleearth save Bombur.
> 
> So give me all the epic, awesome, backbreaking sex they had over the years


End file.
